This application relates to interactive media guidance applications and more particularly to automatic detection and identification of users near media devices.
Traditional systems allow a user to manually log into media devices to allow access to the user's profile. In many cases, however, users may not log in due to the inconvenience of affirmatively logging into the media device. Furthermore, traditional systems generally only allow one user to be logged into a device at any given time. When multiple users are accessing content on a media device, the content may be tailored to at most one user, for example, the one user who affirmatively logged into the device. Therefore, traditional systems are ineffective at targeting and tailoring content to users in many situations.